


Imperfect

by Leni



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:58:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>post TV canon. <i>The three of them had carved their own places in the world, but it didn't mean that their lives wouldn't overlap.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MuseofSpeed at [Comment Fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/138184.html?thread=29845960#t29845960). Prompt: **BtVS, Spike/Angel/Buffy, imperfect happiness.**

The three of them had carved their own places in the world, but it didn't mean that their lives wouldn't overlap. They had fought together before, which meant they knew their strengths, and they'd fought against each other, too, which meant their weaknesses were just as familiar.

Through the years, they had stood at each end of the world, from three different angles or, more often, as a single front. They covered each other's backs, and they kept each other's secrets, and if they were too far away, they would broker alliances with other parties - and always break them to return to the ones they trusted the most.

And when the battle was over, they would be the ones left standing. They shook hands, told their tales, perhaps shared a hug, and instead of goodbyes they'd exchange a significant glance... a knowing touch... a word of longing... 

And despite their pasts, the three would come together, because it was impossible to stay away forever.

It didn't happen often, and it certainly never lasted for long; but Angel liked to know that there was a safe respite somewhere in the world.

It wasn't perfect.

It wasn't meant to be.

"Are you happy?" Buffy had asked once, cuddling up to him under the covers. She'd been too sleepy to think of her word choice, too tired by the hellmouth they had just closed. And even so, he felt her tense as soon as she'd finished her question.

 _No_ , was the only answer. 

But it wasn't the _right_ answer.

And it had been so long since anyone had asked, that he had no other words prepared

But the potential awkwardness drifted away with Spike's snort. "Mr Doom and Gloom?" he said, his voice still slurred by exhaustion and yet carrying a mocking tone. He reached across Angel's chest to pet Buffy's hair - a soothing gesture, maybe. "We're not that good, luv."

And though that wasn't the right answer either, it was still one that made the three of them laugh. 

 

The End  
15/04/15


End file.
